


She Loves You (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Microfics and Poems [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Result of a song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Happy have a much-needed discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves You (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShadierTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadierTwin/gifts).



> This is the result of a song prompt given to me on Tumblr.

_She said you hurt her so_  
 _She almost lost her mind._  
 _But now she said she knows_  
 _You’re not the hurting kind._  
 _She says she loves you_  
 _And you know that can’t be bad._  
 _Yes, she loves you_  
 _And you know you should be glad._  
 _She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
 _With a love like that, you know you should be glad._

* * *

Happy was simply not happy.

“Come on, boss,” he said. “Don’t mess this up. Just call her.” His boss, Tony Stark, puttered around his workshop grabbing random tools and setting them back down three seconds later.

“I will, Happy, will you relax?” Tony zeroed in on the toe of a new suit to solder one of the wires. At least, that’s what it looked like. Happy was never great at this science business; he just figure out how to browse the Internet on his phone a week ago.

Pepper truly was the best thing to ever happen to Tony Stark. Ever since she moved in, Tony actually  _stopped._  Without Pepper he was constantly moving, never sleeping or eating; but when she moved in, Tony forced himself to slow down and eat with her or watch a movie. He made time to love her.

“I just don’t want to see you screw this up, okay?”

“Happy, do you really think I would let the greatest woman in my life go without a fight? That would easily be the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Tony stopped for a moment and wiggled his fingers as if counting. “It’d be in the top five, at least. Trust me, Happy, I’ll call her in an hour. She’s in a meeting, anyway.”

Happy ran his hand down his face in exasperation and shrugged, digging for the keys to one of the cars. Fine, if the boss wanted to take his time apologizing for what he said, then that was his prerogative. He had some business to do of his own, anyway; mom and dad could bicker about it later.

“Alright then, boss, whatever you say.” Happy turned to leave but stopped before opening the door. “She loves you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”


End file.
